Ultimatum
by nioshireami
Summary: Conswella Giamatti was not perfect but lived a happy life, she had love, family, friendship. But in a single night her entire world changes; now she faces choices no person should have to make. All choices have consequences, which can you live with. REDO.
1. How It All Started

**A/N: Hello ! Here is the long time coming revamped version of Ultimatum. Chapter one is finally done and I am getting to work on the others as well. If you read the old Ultimatum I have great respect for you because as I was reading and revamping I could barely stand it. However I highly recommend re reading this a lot has changed though the plot is the same. **

**For those new to Ultimatum the story is for mature audiences only. There is a scene marked between the first asterisk * and the second, provided that the show up online, the scene contains material some may find offensive, should you choose to skip it you may, it is referenced non graphically later in the chapter so you will not have missed too much.**

**Chapters will be posted as I finish them! Read, Review, Enjoy!**

**How it all started**

There was a distinct chill in the castle that evening. It was late, nearly curfew which added an extra bit of thrill to what they were doing. Huddled so close in the small open alcove by a window overlooking the lake on the 3rd floor, eyes only for one another, hands clasped between them, their love free for the world to see. The scene would have been romantic if not for the current topic of discussion.

"Why?" she asked for the 12th time that night. Conswella Giamatti was agitated. Standing at 5' 7", it took little effort for her to stare into the icy grey eyes of her beloved. He caressed the side of her face as tenderly as he could with his quaking hands. Her light green eyes bore into his, searching them, not sure exactly what she wanted to find, but hoping to find it anyway. When her search yielded nothing more she sighed. "Alright you've reduced me to begging. Please? Just give me a small explanation." She made another desperate plea. He smiled softly. She couldn't help the slight upturn of her lips. She took a moment to drink him in.

Draco Malfoy was not someone easy to miss with his grey eyes and pale blonde hair and his smooth unblemished face and skin. He was a Malfoy, and the Malfoys' held themselves to a standard of pureblood elegance unmatched by many and misunderstood by most, but recently no trace of that signature elegance could be found. His skin had taken on a gray pallor and dark circles could be seen under his eyes. He had lost weight adding points and angles only formerly seen on his one distinguished jaw line. He seemed frightened, exhausted, and utterly breakable and it frightened her to no end. To see that the young man she had known for most of her 16 years, and grown to love particularly in the past three, gradually fade into this shell of his former self, and to know there was little to nothing she could do about it, ate at her daily. And now…

"I already told you love. I have to do something. Something terrible, something…I don't think you will be able to forgive me for. And then… I'll have to leave—" He explained again.

Leaving. Just like that, no reason, no offer to take her along. And he wouldn't, or could'nt tell her to where or why. What was this terrible thing? Whatever it was she hated it and whoever created it for coming between them.

"Then take me with you. I know you say you can't but I don't see- " He interrupted her,

"Please, don't make this anymore difficult then it needs to be. Just enjoy our last night together; for a while anyway." Her face fell slightly. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't you…" He began "Why don't _we_, make this night special and one to remember?" He said to her softly his hand sliding down to gently massage her hips.

"You promise to stay or take me with you… then maybe we can talk." She said stubbornly. Draco's laugh was a sharp bitter one. Then he sighed and kissed her softly. She kissed back immediately deepening it, but there was a hint of desperation in the kiss, and neither could be sure who it was emanating from. The broke apart regretfully.

"I can't make that promise. But I don't want this to be the end." He whispered against her lips. She inhaled sharply before slowly letting it out.

"I don't either." She murmured, then looked up at him "Elope it is." She deadpanned. Draco paused for a second before laughing, a genuine one this time, a laugh she hadn't realized how much she missed. She shot him a smirk that gave way to a smile swiftly.

"Your father would flay me alive. My father would set the dementors on us." He said smiling at her relishing in the small respite of humor. Conswella scoffed.

"My father wouldn't dare lay a finger on my husband if he ever expected to speak to me again, past doting or not. And I'm not above sweet talking Lucius either… or bribing him." She said. Draco hummed considering.

"You make a good point Mrs. Malfoy, but you have overlooked one other obstacle," he said.

"And what would that be Draco dearest?" She asked.

"Our mother's wrath at being deprived of the opportunity to plan the wedding of the century; the second that those two discovered what we'd done…" He shivered dramatically, "Well there are things worse than death." He said with mock solemnness. Conswella couldn't help but snicker.

"How wise you are my love. Well then what would you have me do?" She asked and as she did she could tell the humor was broken, she knew that her question brought back the seriousness of their situation, despite the context of her asking. "Draco," she near whispered not trusting her voice not to break, "What would you have me do?" Draco didn't hesitate,

"Wait for me." He said simply his voice barely stronger than hers; he bent down on one knee and pulled out two ring boxes. He held up the 1st one and opened it taking her left hand. "Take this ring as my promise, a promise to see each other soon, a promise to never stop loving each other, a promise to remain faithful to each other, no matter what. Will you keep this Promise ring?" He asked her with sincerity. She nodded her eyes glassy looking at him sharply when she felt the tingle of magic around her finger where the ring was placed. "It's enchanted, and matches mine. If the promise is broken by one then the ring of the other will disappear." Conswella marveled at the ring, simple white gold band with two stones on the top, a peridot and a diamond. It was beautiful. She looked back up at him, "And this," He said as soon as he regained her attention, holding up the other box, gave it to her to open. She took it and opened it as confusion spread across her face.

"Its empty?" She said confused. He returned to his feet and gave her the smirk she loved so much, his holding much longer than hers had before becoming a soft smile.

"For now. But when I come back for you, I'll fill it with a proper engagement ring worthy of replacing the one on your finger." She threw herself into his arms hoping that time would stop, that it wouldn't separate them from each other for an undetermined amount of time. As if sensing her thoughts he reluctantly pulled away. The haunted tortured look returning to his features. Their lips met again this kiss tasting of bitter finality, not the elation felt moments ago. When Draco began to pull away Conswella pressed them closer clinging with all her might to the moment.

"I would expect such public displays of affection from the other houses, not from members of my own house." Conswella and Draco flung apart from each other at the sound of the familiar drawl of their head of house.

Severus Snape stood feet from them a stern disappointed look on his face though there was a hint of something else in his gaze, but Conswella dismissed it as a trick of the light, or lack thereof. She often thought the professor at times held hints of something sinister or inappropriate when he looked at her, but he was a good head of house and Draco's godfather, he trusted him so she always found some reason to dismiss it without identifying what it was.

"Two Slytherins out close to curfew using the grounds publically and freely for your…. Liaison." Snape continued. "One would think you had the good sense to show a little decorum. You never know who could be wandering the halls wondering what you might be up to." He said staring Draco in the eye as he finished his statement. Draco tensed and straightened himself up a bit more. Conswella looked between the two confused slightly but before she could think too hard on the matter, Snape spoke again.

"Mister Malfoy, I was under the impression that you left your common room to finish a project. Was I mistaken? Or were you seeking to find outside help?" Draco grit his teeth and sneered at his professor

"I actually have it under control.. as I have said before I can handle things myself. Conswella and I-"

"Ah yes, Miss Giamatti." Professor Snape said turning to her. She inclined her head further in response. "If you are not in fact involved with mister Malfoy than I must insist you return to the common room before you find yourself out after curfew." Conswella hesitated. She had lost track of time while with Draco. Curfew could be any minute now and her father would not be pleased to hear of her getting detention for being out after curfew, but still… She could not stand the thought of leaving Draco now. Not when this goodbye seemed so final.

"Professsor, how much time is left until curfew?" She asked boldly. Her professor merely raised his eyebrow at her, looking between her and Draco for a moment before answering.

"Minutes miss Giamatti. You should head back to your house immediately. As for you mister Malfoy, youwould do well to get to where you are going soon. Special projects are no excuse for wandering the halls after curfew. Any professor would gladly remind you of that." Draco nodded tersely squeezing Conswella's had once.

"I have to go, see you soon." He whispered. She nodded and squeezed his hand back staring after him as he left until he rounded a corner before turning back to her head of house.

"I'll go now Professor." She said to her head of house.

"Allow me to escort you Miss Giamati. Ensure there are no points lost should you not make it in time." He said his black eyes piercing her. Conswella felt a chill run down her back and had the thought to refuse, then thought better of it. He was a teacher, and her head of house it made sense to avoid punishment, he provided the ultimate hall pass. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. She could hold in her emotions until she could abscond to the safety of her bed with curtains securely fastened. She nodded to him.

"Thank you proffessor." She said. He nodded curtly

"After you miss Giamatti." With that she headed towards the stairs that would lead her to the dungeons.

…

Conswella walked swiftly through the halls and down the staircases to get back to the dungeons Professor Snape following dutifully behind her as she skipped a few steps when she came to them, sharply rounded corners. They finally came to the stairs that would lead them to the dungeons and then the common room. She paused at the top of the stairs, reality was setting in, she was about to return to her house without Draco, and he wasn't coming back. Not tonight, maybe not ever she had known it but seeing the familiar halls had brought it home. She glanced at the ring on her finger with new respect. That ring would be her only connection to Draco, her only comfort for the duration of their separation. Conswella felt sick. She was startled out of her reverie by sound of footsteps. She turned to look over her shoulder.

Professor Snape had stopped just around the corner from the entry to the stairwell. And he stood staring at her that same inscrutable gleam in his black eyes that was always there. How long had she stood there lost in her thoughts? Had she lost her professor in her haste and paused for him to arrive? No, she heard the footsteps take two steps forward before stopping. Not a pace of someone trying to catch up with a student. But then had he been watching her the whole time? Why not say something, they were on a time limit, it wouldn't make sense. She must not have been there as long as she thought, she was just imagining things. She needed to get back to the dorms.

Conswella only took three steps down the stairs before she heard the footsteps hurry behind her. By the time she had descended the stairs the professor might as well have been glued to her back, granted they were a foot away but 12 inches suddenly felt like a massive invasion of her personal space. She made another two steps before she felt his hand close around her upper arm. She stopped and dutifully turned to look at her professor, instantly wishing she hadn't.

As his eyes bore into hers, reflecting the torch lights fire, that look se never dared to analyze staring her in the face the chill returned and a heavy feeling of dread settled over her.

"Yes professor?" She asked doing her best to keep her voice from shaking. There was no answer for her though, he only continued to stare. Conswella gently tried to free her arm from his grip with a step away and his hand instantly tightened, becoming almost painful. "Professor please let go of my arm, you're hurting me. I'm sure curfew is soon or upon us we should really… keep... moving." As she spoke staring up at her Head of house's imposing form she saw that gleam in his eye give way to decision and grim determination. Her heart began to flutter wildly in her chest as her dread became full blown panic. Ever warning bell in her head was going off, she needed to distance herself from this man and soon.

Professor Snape began to move then walking forward dragging her along by her arm through the dungeons. Conswella fought back attempting to free herself in an act of desperation she rammed herself with all of her strength into her professor in turn sending him into the wall. In his shock his grip on her arm loosened slightly, but it was enough to pull her arm free. She didn't waste time she began to run, as fast as her legs would carry her if she could get to the common room entrance she would be home free.

She felt something wrap around her legs tripping her. She threw her hands out in front of her to catch herself but still hit the ground hard. She felt pain in her wrists as her hands scraped across the dungeon floor. Her knees also took damage, she was sure they were bleeding. Chancing a look behind her for her pursuer and to see what tripped her she felt her blood turn cold. There was her professor, wand out and gaining ground with an alarming speed. A tripping jinx, of course. Frantically she searched for her wand, she didn't know if she could take her professor but she wasn't going down without a fight. She found it and turned to aim it at him curse on her lips just in time to see his next spell before it tore her wand from her hand, sending it flying into his. Frantically she began crawling backwards away from her professor her eyes never leaving his. She hit a wall and cursed herself for not having better knowledge of her surroundings. She opened her moth preparing to scream praying the echo would carry to a common room and send someone out to investigate.

"_Silencio_." Her scream died on her lips, not a single note escaping past them. She was trapped, cornered, and she could honestly say she didn't like the feeling not one bit. She was trembling by the time he was upon her and began swinging her fists at him and kicking out wildly the second he was within range. She knew it was useless, he had two wands and she was unarmed. Any number of spells could end her feeble attempts at defending herself. He knew this as well, as if adding insult to injury however he didn't stop her with magic he simply swatted away her flailing kicks and grabbed her injured wrists pulling her roughly to her feet pointing a wand at her throat. Conswella stilled a lone tear making its way down her cheek.

"Please don't kill me." She mouthed silently his only answer was a sneer before dragging her along the wall a short distance before stopping and slamming her against said wall roughly. Conswella felt the air rush from her lungs at the rough treatment and cried out silently. She looked at her captor her vision slightly blurred not making out much before he slammed his mouth to hers, her eyes widened, too shocked to move momentarily. As he tried to force his tongue into her moth she regained her senses and began to struggle. He broke the rough kiss and looked into her frightened, shocked, and disgusted eyes.

"Killing you, Miss Giamatti is not on the agenda for the evening." He said before tapping some pattern on the wall next to her causing it to move away revealing an opening but to where she was unsure. He pushed her inside the opening ahead of him and she stumbled to the ground catching herself again on her hands causing her wrists to flare in pain. "_Lumos_." She heard him say. The room flared to life, Conswella quickly taking stock of her surroundings searching for an escape route but there seemed to be none.

The room was bare no windows just a few lantern lit with a spell. There were layers of dust over every corner of the octagon shaped room, the only piece of furniture a medium sized cupboard along one wall of the room. There were no portraits, no places to hide, nothing to use as a weapon just her defenseless in a room with a man she should've been able to trust with her life. A man now pointing his wand at her, black eyes gleaming taking in her entire form; a gleam she had seem thousands of times before, that she never analyzed but deep down must have understood for it was clear to see now. Lust. She was alone with nothing to defend herself, no one who would come looking for her, no one to save her.

"_Finite_." He spoke and she was able to speak again.

"Please professor. Please let me go, don't do this. You don't need to do this." She begged letting her fear take control of her body as her professor took another menacing step closer to her. She began her backwards crawl again knowing it was useless but compelled to try. He laughed, _laughed_ at her pleas. A deep menacing chuckled that sent shivers running through her.

"Now, now, that's not the Conswella Giamatti that roams the halls of Hogwarts as if she owns it. That's not the girl squabbling alongside the so called "prince of Slytherin" with Hogwarts golden trio. I never thought I'd see the day when Giamatti's little pureplood princess would be reduced to begging." he taunted. Conswella's trembling increased, but his words sparked something inside her. Bad situation or not her had a point. She was a Giamatti and Giamatti's did not beg. Especially not to half-blood teachers, Deatheater or not. She squared her shoulders still shaking slightly and glared at him.

"S-stay where you are and return my wand immediately. You'll have a lot to answer for when my father hears of this. If you stop now my father might let you live." She declared her voice slowly gaining strength. He sneered at her.

"Yes that's it toss your father's name around there's that spark." He said. She slowly rose to her feet trying to intimidate her teacher, words were all she had right now, and he didn't even seem to be affected. He was mocking her, lording his power. Fear or no fear she was going to put him in his place.

"Release me you filthy half-blood. Just because the Dark Lord allowed you into his circle does not give you the status you so desire. He won't forgive you for attempting to force yourself on someone above your status, and when Draco and Lucius hear of your treachery? What will you do then, without the Malfoy family tolerating you the other pureblood families will have reason to take pity on you. You'll wish you were dead by the time they were done with you. I'm going to enjoy watching you beg for mercy while the make you bend over and-" A loud slap resounded through the small room that they were in as Conswella was thrown to the ground gripping her left cheek burning from his vicious backhand. She quickly turned toward him backing away again holding her cheek tears spilling from her eyes. His cold black eyes stared down at her walking toward her again.

"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He said coldly, it a swift movement he was upon her pinning her arms above her head with one hand and her legs with his body. She began to struggle, bucking and writhing as he pointed his wand at her hands and cast "_Incarcerous_" on them using a sticking charm to stick the ropes to the floor rendering her arms immobile.

"HELP!" Conswella screamed as loud as she could "DRACO!" she called desperately, the man above her merely laughed again.

"It's no use." He said menacingly, "Dear Draco is floors away busy with his project and no one outside can hear anything in this room." He sat up sitting on her lower half as she frantically shook her head and continued to try to shake him off. He allowed her to continue struggling for a few moments relishing in her helplessness before moaning as her bucking rubbed against his pelvis. Conswella stilled immediately feeling the hard pressure of her teacher's crotch on her stomach.

"You're sick." She said her voice shaking. He smirked and leaned down biting her neck at the juncture of her collarbone with enough force to leave a mark. Conswella cried out in pain.

"Dear Conswella, we haven't even begun yet." He responded then moved back into his sitting position running his wand gently down her arms and the center of the torso, almost like a caress, it was only when he stopped and she felt her clothes falling in shreds around her that she noticed anything was wrong. He dove in like a hawk nipping and suckling her breasts massaging the one not under his mouth's assault roughly pinching and biting the sensitive flesh of her nipples. The tears flowed freely not as she cried out in pain. This was really happening, it wasn't a bad dream. She was about to be robbed of her virginity by her teacher on the same night she lost Draco. She couldn't take it anymore so she went back to her fearful stage of begging.

"Please, please stop, I'll give you anything you want but please, not this." She begged sobbing. He pulled his head from her breast with a wet squelching sound, her abused flesh cooling immediately in the cold dank dungeon air. The gleam was stronger now as he stared into her sobbing face then began smirking at her.

"Done fighting already? I'm almost disappointed, after all I'm just a _filthy half-blood_ right? Surely you in all you superiority, rich and powerful friends and family can stop me now can't you." He drawled sardonically before returning to his ministrations this time attacking her other breast. Conswella sobbed harder.

"Please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I won't even tell anyone but please, please just let me go!" Conswella yelled between her sobs. Snape pulled off of her the squelching sound again assaulting her ears before he stood. She closed her eyes breathing a small sigh of relief trying to stifle her sobs. "Thank–" she began, stopping at the sound of him disrobing. Her eyes snapped open to reveal him standing over her as his robes hit the ground and he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt before beginning to unzip his pants. The small expanse of skin revealed by his action made her feel queasy she snapped her eyes shut again before she could see the horror that his pants would reveal. She felt more than heard his return to her in close proximity, The sticking charm was removed and she was pulled up and forced again to the wall her arms now stuck there as she was left uncomfortably pined to the wall her bleeding knees beneath her.

"I'm going to give you one chance." She heard him say but didn't dare open her eyes. He roughly grabbed her jaw pulling her chin upwards her bruised cheek hurting "Look. At. Me." He demanded lowly. Conswella's eye snapped open to stare fearfully into black soulless pits that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her days, however long that would be. "Good. Now open your mouth." Conswella didn't budge. She felt the hand on her jaw tighten painfully until she had no choice but to open her mouth, fresh tears streaming from her eyes. He stood up before her bringing his manhood in line with her eye sight. She jerked and stared up at him pleadingly shaking her head as tears streamed down her face unable to close her mouth or speak. He met her stare with his own cold one. As he lined himself up with her open mouth he spoke: "Make this good and perhaps I'll let you go. Bite me, and I will break you in every way possible." With that, her only warning he plunged himself into her open mouth.

How had this happened, how could a night that had been so… bittersweet have turned into this nightmareish hell. There was nothing she could do as her boyfriend's godfather abused her mouth. For there was no other word for her treatment of the past…. How long had it been… How long had she been this monsters captive. His hands keeping a firm grip on her skull, her gag reflex flaring whenever he thrust too far into her throat. Conswella let the tears fall praying that this would end quickly, that he would be satisfied and she could leave. Perhaps _obliviate_ herself of this terrible event. His grunts washed over her making her gag more than the thrusts, then his words began to reach her ears.

"You have no idea how long…. I've been waiting to do this…" He said his moans breaking his sentences. "Giamatti's little princess, parading around in her little dresses, just to tease her father's friends, knowing even deatheaters wouldn't cross your ruthless father by touching you. Conswella Giamatti, prized student, one of my slytherins… Flaunting yourself around…. Always wereing that superior expression…. A great _tease_!... Even with your little… Boyfriend you display your untouchable '_purity!'" _She didn't understand, she now recognized the looks, but he was blaming_ her?_ What did she do?

Just when she thought it would never end she began to taste a bitter liquid on her tongue. The thrusting stopped as he pulled himself free some of the liquid spraying her face before she saw him clamp his fingers firmly around the base of his errection. The liquid ceased but she still felt dirty, used. She spit coughing roughly her throat sore from its treatment.

"Can't stop the fun early now can we?" She heard him say. She looked at him pleadingly, hatefully.

"Haven't you done enough? Let me go! I didn't bite you so please, just let me go!" She screamed. When he laughed again she hung her head letting more tears fall. Her arms hurt, her cheek, wrists, knees; it wasn't fair. Why? She fell forward when the sticking charm was removed this time, unable to catch herself as she fell forward she braced herself for the impact, surprised when it never came. He had caught her, by the breasts squeezing again painfully.

"You wouldn't want to mess up the pretty face now. What would Draco say?" He taunted. The shame she felt burn through her in that moment was immobilizing. What would Draco say after this? How could he look at her knowing she was weak enough to be overtaken? Had been used after refusing him? How could she even face him, face anyone?

She was so distracted she didn't notice the removal of her remaining clothing until the cold air hit her bare skin. She flinched turning back to look at her captor she felt him rubbing himself against her untouched entrance. She begged him with her eyes not to do it.

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. In this time she thought of Draco. She remembered how that past June on his birthday Draco had shamelessly begged for her virginity as his present, setting aside the assortment of top of the line monogramed quidditch gear she had gotten him in addition to the world's finest sweets, some hand baked. He had played dirty, using his actually angst over his father's arrest and upset that she was not allowed to see him much that summer as it was since he would need to assume more responsibilities. In the end he had bargained down to at least being able to touch her, or even see her, which she countered, caving but winning, with touching him. The bliss on his face was almost enough to weaken her resolve to abide by her fathers wishes and just share herself fully with Draco but she stayed true, promising him the day would come one day soon.

That day may never come now. She stared again into the black eyes and for a moment thought, he might let her go, but no, it must have been a trick of the light for the eyes were cold and resolute once again. His rubbing ceased as he aligned himself. Conswella closed her eyes as a few more tears leaked out.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said right before he pierced through her innocence and into the sanctuary of her body. More than one thing inside her broke as she screamed.

….

Conswella didn't know how much time had passed as she cold, crying, broken, and bleeding on the floor of that room. Her tormenter was gone. Once he'd finished taking everything from her he had zipped his pants, donned his robe and left the room. He hadn't bothered to shut it again either. The spell on her hands had ended a while ago but she never moved. She knew she' have to eventually. She'd have to leave and return to the rest of the world, but she felt as if leaving the room would make it real. If she laid there long enough maybe she would fall asleep and that would be the key to returning to reality to her life with Draco.

Draco who wasn't there to help her, to hold her to comfort her when she needed him most. She didn't even know where he was, if she could run to him. Had he fled already? It didn't matter. What could she possibly say to him, where would she even begin. It was likely hours while she laid there maybe days but it still seemed too soon when she heard footsteps, sounding like they were heading toward the room she was in. Conswella's eyes snapped shut in panic. 'Please don't come in here. Please don't come in here!' She thought the mantra as effective as hall her pleas that evening had been. The door shifted slightly, slowly as if the preson on the other side was both confused about the doors existence and scared of what they'd find on the other side. The door swung open and a terrified Conswella turned to see who was at the door praying not to see that evil creature again.

"Bloody Hell; are you alright?" She blinked to let her vision focus on seeing who was speaking to her. "Conswella are you alright?" Potter. Harry Potter, Draco's worst enemy and her worst enemy's best friend just the person she wanted to witness her shame. "Conswella? Come one I'll take you to get help." Conswella could only gaze blankly at him. Why would he help her? Why now? Where was he when she was being violated? Her anger deflated as quickly as it came at the reminder of last night. She felt so broken. She let him drape his Gryffindor robe over her and listened to him as he tried to get her to do something. What did he want? He wanted her to get up? To go where? Help? She didn't need help now she need help then it's too late for help now. Now it was time to wake up from the nightmare and go back to… to what? Nothing. There was no point anymore.

"Go away Potter. I don't need your help." She murmured her voice raw from screaming and her battered throat. He balked at her his face angry for a moment.

"You don't need my help? Well it sure looks like you do! I didn't have to offer you know I've been through hell in the last 24 hours and you-" He said angrily, for some reason this got through to Conswella, she felt her anger return full force and glared at him.

"How _dare _you speak to me about hell? You know what golden boy you don't know the first thing about hell. You're right you _shouldn't _be here and if you really wanted to help someone," She began angrily and pushed herself into a sitting position to glare at him. It proved ineffective as pain shot through her body and she only barely managed to squeak out "Where were you last night." The tears came then and with them fell her anger, the pain was back, that pain had made it real there was no going back, she cried freely now for all she lost in a single night not noticing when Harry Potter of all people wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

At some point through the haze of her tears she must have dozed off, she had welcomed the blackness then but now she was panicked. She woke up in an unfamiliar room and wearing a boys Gryffindor robe. She looked around frantically not calming in the least when she located potter staring into the fireplace from a nearby arm chair.

"Potter! Where am I why did you bring me here?" His head snapped to her quickly and he rose his hands in the air before moving towards her.

"Calm down, you fell asleep. You didn't want me to get help, but I couldn't just leave you there, wherever there was. So I brought you to the room of requirement."

"That room that pink woman busted open last year?" She asked, noticing his face darkening at the mention of Umbridge.

"Yea." He said shortly. She smirked at him she may have hated that pink menace but she remembered how excited Draco was to catch Potter and his friends for her… Draco….. "Anyway, are more receptive to help now? Or do you wanna tell me why I found you in that state?" he asked agitatedly glaring and at her, faltering when he noticed her face fall again, eyes glassing over, "Hey, I… Sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh I just," he reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched away violently.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed he jumped backwards hands in the air again.

"Sorry, don't touch. Got it. Please stop crying." He said pleadingly. She shook her head holding back her tears.

"I'm not crying Scarhead!" She said venomously "Can't you just leave me alone go play with your mudblood and weasel!" She said clinging to anger to stop her fear and hurt from returning. Potters face turned hostile and he advanced on her.

"Don't call Hermione that you leave my friends alone!" He hissed at her.

"Right I forgot the little chit's your girlfriend. How do you like sharing her? Bit of a sleazy know-it-all if you ask me." He fired back.

"I didn't! And even if I did it's better that that murdering little ferret you call a boyfriend!" He shot. Conswella reared back as if she'd been slapped.

"Excuse me?" she whispered, He hammered on,

"Yeah your boyfriend unleashed deatheaters in the castle last night! People were hurt! And then he and your head of house _murdered _the best headmaster this school has ever seen!" he seethed glaring at her, she paled but he didn't stop "And I had to watch as they wreaked havoc on the school and killed a good man! Is that Why you were in that room? Should I add woman beater and _rapist_ to his roster? Don't deny it I saw the blood on your thighs! Great judge of character Conswella." Conswella was shaking at this point.

"G-get out…" she whispered. He looked at her then, really looked at her and suddenly looked regretful.

"You didn't know, you were trapped in there and had no clue during all this weren't you . I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT!" She wailed beginning to hyperventilate. He took a step backwards heasitating.

"I still want to help-" he began

"I don't want you! I don't want your bloody help! Leave me alone! I want _Draco_! I want _Blaise_! But I want you _OUT_!" She screamed and threw a pillow from the bed at him, he at last took the hint and fled leaving Conswella alone with her tears."

….

Conswella cried and cried until she felt arms fold around her, immediately she began fighting them off.

"Connie, Connie! Calm down it's me! Its Blaise! What happened? Are you alright I've been looking everywhere for you?" Conswella stilled at the familiar voice, looking into the face of one of her best friends, her brother, she curled into his embrace sobbing into his chest. "It's alright Connie, it's alright now. Come on talk to me." She shook her head into his chest wincing when the movement hurt her bruised cheek. "Will you at least look at me then please, so I can make sure it's you and calm my frantic heart, not to mention rescue my shirt?" He said, she laughed quietly pulling back with a hiccup, wiping her eyes as she looked at him.

His jaw dropped open as he took in the damage, her hair was askew, her eyes puffy and raw, dried tears tracks stained her cheeks. Her cheeks had finger shaped bruises on them and her left check looked as if she took a hit from that whole hand. Her neck had a barely visible bruise from what looked like a bite mark peeking from under the robe she was covered with. The robe wasn't even hers; it was a boys robe and had a Gryffindor crest emblazoned on the front. He took her hands in his examining them when she flinched a bit at that too, there were scrapes and dried blood on her hands. He closed his eyes as if in pain.

"You didn't even heal her?" He said. Conswella was, for a moment confused before she looked around Blaise and noticed for the first time that Potter had returned to the room as well. He must have been the one to get Blaise. His face was flaming red at the moment.

"She, er- she said she didn't want help, and I'm bollocks at healing spells so…" Blaise turned to grace him with a glare before turning back to Conswella.

"Utterly useless Potter." He said taking Conswella's hands and healing them, she smiled at him gratefully. "Can you tell me what happened Connie?" he asked gently Conswella felt the shame and hurt consume her again, shaking her head vigorously. Blaise sighed, "Can you show me?" he asked softly. Conswella paused for a minute, the thought of anyone seeing what had happened made her sick to her stomach but as she looked at Blaise, one of the few people she trusted in the world she yielded. Nodding slowly she reached for her wand, then remembering it was taken from her she panicked a bit again.

"Oh no, my wand." She said.

"Oh, I found this in the room with you, it was behind the door, I assumed it was yours." Potter chimed in carefully handing it over to her. She took it reverently, glad to know it was not among the things she lost in the terrible evening.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She put the tip to her head and paused. "Where will I put it?" she asked suddenly a Pensieve appeared. She looked around surprised until her eyes landed on Potter eyeing the pensive sadly.

"It's Dumbledore's. The room gives you what you need if you know how to ask for it." He said. Conswella nodded her head and closed her eyes pulling the vile memory from her head placing it immediately in the bowl. It then moved across the room. Blaise squeezed her hands gently before getting up to walk to the bowl, Potter meeting him there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Blaise demanded. Potter flushed slightly looking over to Conswella.

"Well… I thought… I mean… I…" he looked at her seriously, "I'm sorry." He said. Blaise looked at Conswella questioningly. She looked between them and then down at the gaudy lion on the robe she was in before looking back at them and nodding once. Blaise nodded back curtly

"Fine, let's go Potter." The two boys plunged into the memory. It started as Draco left her with Snape and followed them on their trek to the dungeons. They watched, horrified, as she was attacked, brutalized, humiliated, and finally raped. Then the memory continued fast forwarding to being found by Harry Potter. Then they were expelled from the memory. Potter came out looking a bit pale and green, Blaise on the other hand looked stricken between disbelief and anger. Neither one said a word.

"Can I have it back?" Conswella said quietly starling them both. They looked at her both about to respond but the pensieve was already moving toward her. She reached her wand into the bowl.

"Why do you want it back? Why not lock it away forever?" Blaise asked? Conswella shook her head before pulling the memory back inside her shivering as it settled back in.

"I don't want anyone to see it. Ever. If anyone saw, how pathetic and weak I was." Blaise raced to the bed taking her hands in his.

"Listen to me Conswella, this was not your fault. None of this was. I saw what happened there was nothing you could do." He told her. She shook her head.

"I have some of the highest marks in the class. I can hold my own against Lucius Malfoy in a duel. I may not be much of a fighter but had I been smart enough to draw my wand _before_ I was cursed. This never would have happened." She said. "How could I be so stupid?" She whispered to herself, shaking slightly again. Blaise held her close in his arms. He hated to see his strong willed friend reduced to this, he had already had to watch Draco wither this year, for it to happen to Conswella too was too much.

"It's alright. We'll work through it. It's not your fault. You know your father won't excuse this offence on his baby girl. Not his untouchable princess." Conswella froze, "Don't worry that monsters a dead man."

"Potter." Conswella said slowly.

"Y-yeah?" He said still looking a bit ill from all he'd seen and all he'd said. Blaise looked confused then thought about what he said and what he'd seen.

"I didn't mean to reference what he said to you Connie, Sor-"

"Shut up Blaise!" She hissed frantically. "Potter! How many days have passed since you found me?" She asked, her eyes wild.

"Um…. Its been 2 days since that night. I didn't find you till the next morning, and you slept for about a day after I moved you so… Hey are you alright?" Conswella had lost color in her cheeks. She turned her wand on herself and cast 3 spells in quick succession before either of the two boys in the room could stop her.

"This cant be happening." She said her voice a hoarse whisper. She cast the spells again and strangled sound escaping her throat. She held her wand in the air staring at the glowing blue tip trembling. Blaise suddenly looked a bit scared, Potter, suddenly lost voiced his confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Conswella spoke in a deadly calm voice her eyes never leaving her wand.

"I'm Pregnant."


	2. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later**

"Marcello! Marcello where are you? Come on its time for breakfast." Conswella called from the entrance hall of the mansion she had made her home for the past four years. Harry Potter had been surprisingly sympathetic and helpful to her after the mess 4 years and 9 months ago. "Marcello! Don't make me have to find you!" She called again walking up the stairs and down the hall to her son's room. She surveyed the room searching for any clues as to where the boy might be. Seein nothing obvious she stepped further into the room. The usual hiding places were checked first: under the bed. No Marcello. In the closet. O for two. Where on earth could that boy be?

Conswella backed out of the room slowly shutting the door with an audible click exaggerating steps in away from the door before quietly creeping back. She pressed her ear to the door listening for signs of movement. Nothing; he really wasn't in there. Well then time for plan B.

"Alright," Conswella said drawing out the word dramatically adding a sigh for effect, "since I can't find Marcello I guess I'll have to return all of his birthday presents and cancel his party…" She said stepping down the hall with a smile. She had barely taken a step before she heard the little feet pattering. Bingo.

"No!" Came the voice of the little boy accompanying those feet. Conswella couldn't help but laugh as she felt him collide with the back of her legs arms clinging to her like tiny vices. "I'm right here! You can't give them back! They're mine!" He said loundly his voice high in pitch and adorable as four year olds often are. She angled her body slightly to look down at him smiling.

This little boy, conceived in violence, and born under less than ideal circumstances, had become her whole world. She took in his small still rounded face and large green eyes a shade or two off from hers, and his jet black curly hair, his toothy smile filled with tiny baby teeth. To her he was perfect, a precious gift she hadn't imagined she would ever have after that fateful night. She bent down and scooped him up into her arms kissing his cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But it got you out of hiding now didn't it?" They both laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her. "So birthday boy, can we eat breakfast now?" She asked, he nodded and they proceeded down the stairs leading to the kitchen.

"Mummy?" Marcello questioned as they neared the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes my little trouble maker?" She quipped

"When in Uncle Blaise coming?" he asked. She paused for a moment. She honestly didn't know when Blaise was coming. Or if he'd even be able to come at all with the war escalating he might not be allowed to steal away. She hoped he would.

"I'm not sure… but he'll probably get you something before the end of the week if he doesn't show up today. " She reassured him.

"Okay." He said wriggling a bit indicating he wanted to be released from her arms. She felt a pang as she let him go missing they days when she could hold him for hours on end and they were both content to keep it that way.

" And I'm sure you've swindled a few dozen more gifts that will 'magically' appear again this year as well. Am I right?" She said as she let him down. He gave her a little mischievous smirk before letting it fade into an oh so innocent smile as he slid out of her arms. She rolled her eyes and looked down at her son with an eyebrow raised as she watched him take a few quick steps backwards while keeping eye contact with her before slowly turning slightly on his heel,

"Race you to the kitchen!" he said taking off running. She laughed and soon followed in pursuit. She arrived in the kitchen to see him jumping around in victory "I win! I win! I win!" He sang smiling at his mother, "I'm the fastest ever!" He proclaimed loudly. Conswella laughed.

"The fastest, with a head start." She laughed "But it is true, even I, Conswella Ashara Giamatti must concede to your great speed!" She finished with a dramatic bow winking at her son. Marcello laughed but paraded around proudly for a few more moments before he was scooped up by his mother again.

She took him into the kitchen to his "Party" which generally consisted of the two of them, and Blaise, plus a mountain of specially wrapped gifts.

Surprisingly, not all of the gifts came from her. Blaise sent a few ahead for her to wrap but he liked to hand deliver his gifts usually. The surprises began 2 years ago, just a couple of extra boxes she noticed among her gifts to her son. She'd not thought on it too much at initially, it had to be Blaise, who else? But once they were opened, Blaise confirmed they weren't from him.

At two, Marcello's attention for his gifts lasted about as long as they were in eyesight and hands length so it was no great feat to remove the extra items from the room. She left Blaise to play with Marcello while she walked to the study of her home, all the while pondering about her sons extra gifts. She didn't ponder long however, for perched on a chair in the study was Harry Potter's snow white owl, in her beak a message.

Conswella had never become friends with the Potter heir but over the years they had come to an understanding and had a deep respect for each other. He had done much for her, gifting her with the home in which she resided. The house was apparently once a residence of the Black family, inherited by him either from his deceased godfather or his parents, she was never sure. Nonetheless, he offered it to her as it was protected under the fidelius charm and far away from the memories that haunted her.

She had balked at him at first, not wanting to accept his charity or feel as if she owed him anything more for his unasked assistance. Blaise was more than willing to help her and that was fine with her. Potter however held a persuasive argument. The house had been restored for him in case he was ever in need of a safe house no one but he knew about, but he had hopes he would never have to use it. She could stay there away from everything, provided she keep it up, or, her had pointed out, she could stay with Blaise who, regardless of his position in the war had irrefutable ties to death eater families, it would only be a matter of time before, her father, or Snape, or even Draco found out about her situation; in her mind the choice was obvious. After negotiating the addition of Blaise into the wards, on the grounds that he was at the time in fact, not, a marked death eater, and that Potter could and would still make use of his safe house, she relocated immediately.

Potter only made visits to the house a few times a year, and when he did she did not always see him, she would just see the signs he left, an open book in the library, a chair out of place, the addition of items to a room. The few times they had spoken it was usually about serious subjects such as the war, certain life decisions, and certain choices in companions. That, was what made the appearance if the owl, on what Potter surely knew was her son's birthday, a bit strange.

She took the letter from the owl tentatively, turning it over she read:

Conswella,

I hope you don't mind that I sent your kid a few gifts. I'm sure he has plenty, but what's a few more right? Friends can spoil their friend's kid right? I'd have you tell him happy birthday for me, but he's 2 so I'll just say, please let him keep the toys.

Harry

Correction. Potter, or Harry as she insisted he call him, quite obviously thought of them as friends, despite all things to the contrary, but hey, this time shed let him have it. She gave the owl a treat from the desk and sent it on its way.

After that, Potter made more appearances around the house, or at least more noticeable ones. He and Marcello had been introduced quite by accident. Marcello had ventured into the bathroom that Harry was utilizing in the wee hours of the morning. Around 3am to be exact. Harry was startled to find himself under inquisition from the small child as he emerged, thankfully towel covered from the shower.

Conswella, who had been making a small cup of warm milk to hopefully coax her energetic child up the street had followed the sound of Potter's laughter to the two, nearly dropping the cup as she took in his still wet, barely covered form. For a moment she had no words merely gaping. Marcello had innocently filled the silence.

"Mummy, Hawwy look like me!" He had said "Why?" he asked causing Harry to laugh harder. Marcello demanded an answer again from his mother when none was forthcoming. Harry took it upon himself to answer.

"Sorry little man," He said bending forward cupping his hand around his mouth as if to tell a secret, "we may have broke your mum. She thought she was seeing double too." He said with an exaggerated whisper and a wink, earning giggles from Marcello. Conswella glared at him only making them laugh harder, she didn't get the joke.

Marcello made it a point to seek out Potter any time he was in the house after that. He liked taking the time to seek him out during his infrequent visits. Chatting non-stop about who knew what while Harry indulged him. He _liked_ the golden boy for whatever reason and Potter seemed genuinely fond of him as well, as evidence by the many extra gifts seen every year. Conswella was sure that Marcello was swindling the man into buying him all of the items from the pictures in the papers and catalogues Blaise sometime brought with him, things he didn't try to talk Conswella into, with his big eyes and soft voice. Should her son ever frequent the halls of Hogwarts she was sure he'd be a Slytherin. She was so proud.

As she followed her son further into the kitchen and dining area she took pleasure in seeing his eyes light up and the number of packages he saw stacked neatly next to the table. Any other four year old would be an absolute terror as spoiled as her son was, she knew she spoiled her son but it was the least she could do when she had to keep them hidden away from the world with a few adults as her only companions. Besides, no child of hers would want for anything Giamatti's never settled for less than the best, her father would say. But in the end it never mattered, Marcello still managed to be astonished and humbled every year by his gifts. The joy and childlike innocence on his face never failed to melt her heart.

"Wow! Can I open them now?" He said with a pleading look on his face, the manipulative little thing, she nearly relented, but stood her ground shaking her head.

"Not yet Marcello. Breakfast first. Maybe by the end your Uncle Blaise will have decided to 'grace us with his presence'" she said.

"Fear not my good lady, forgive me for making you go this long without the pleasure of my company." A deep voice rang from the foyer of the house.

"Uncle Blaise!" Marcello shouted sprinting out of the kitchen and into the foyer, jumping straight into the waiting arms of Blaise Zabini himself. Conswella followed the boy, much more slowly into the foyer watching with a smile as Blaise swung the boy around in a circle, legs flying, before placing him securely on his hip, Marcello giggling the whole time. Conswella crossed her arms and gave a dramatically put upon sigh when the two turned to face her.

"Speak of the devil." Conswella said smirking, "I hope you weren't expecting a free meal out of that dramatic entrance. She said.

"Of course not," he said smirking back at her "I wouldn't want to be rude, I brought juice." He said holding up a small container filled with what she was sure was _not _juice. Rolling her eyes she nodded her head toward the kitchen.

"Come on then." She said letting them walk by her. She stole his canister as she walked by waving it triumphantly before banishing it to another room. "And Blaise," she said pointing her wand at him as he sat down at the table across from Marcello. He swallowed heavily eyes trained on hers, "Thanks for coming." She said smiling putting her wand away. She laughed as he visibly sighed in relief.

The day went by with a rush of wrapping paper, cake, chases, races and laughter. At about 6pm, having skipped his nap in favor of playtime Marcello looked ready to drop. He had thoroughly enjoyed his birthday and all of his gifts especially the childs broom from either Potter or Blaise. Blaise wouldn't admit to buying it but she wasn't sure Potter was brave enough to risk her wrath, Gryffindor or not. Either way the walls of the house were surely doomed as here was no way Marcello would deem any amount of outside time enough to play with his broom, and she doubted even the threat of punishment would be enough to stop him from taking the risk and riding in the house. Marcello yawned loudly trying valiantly to stifle it. Conswella gave him a small smile.

"Sounds like someone's bedtime." She said Marcello nodded at her wanting to stay up but too tired to fight about it. "Why don't you say goodnight to Uncle Blaise, then you can go lay down." She said. Marcello wandered tiredly over to Blaise opening his arms for a hug.

"Night Uncle Blaise." He mumbled into his shirt starting to doze. Blaise stood with Marcello still in his arms.

"Why don't I just put him to bed?" he told Conswella quietly. She nodded watching the two leave the living room and head up the stairs. After the two left she began to clean up the mess of plates and cups that were strewn about sending the dishes flying into the kitchen to start washing themselves, flicking her wand to straighten up furniture and remove spills and stains. By the time Blaise returned she was re seated on the loveseat, legs curled under her with two clean cups and a pot of tea steaming on the table before her. Blaise joined her on the loveseat and the two remained silent for a few moments.

"So Marcello seemed to be happy with his gifts." Blaise said breaking the silence. "He's so energetic, and what a personality, though with you for a mother it's easy to see where that comes from." Conswella nodded.

"Now if only I could figure out who the broom came from, I could use every bit of personality within me to show them my gratitude." She said darkly, Blaise laughed nervously.

"Yes, I'm sure that poor soul will be glad to have that." He said causing them both to laugh before falling into silence again. Conswella chose to break it this time.

"I wasn't sure you come today." She admitted quietly, he looked up sharply at her, opening his mouth to speak, "It's getting worse out there, don't deny it." She said halting his rebuttal. She shook her head eyes far away in thought.

"Connie," Blaise started.

"Don't… just don't Blaise." She said standing up to leave. He grabbed her arm forestalling her exit.

"He's fine Connie, he misses you, a lot, but alive." Conswella shuddered, anrms beginning to shake as Blaise pulled her back down to the seat wrapping his arms around her. He sighed, "Stop torturing yourself like this the only thing threatening to kill him right now is me as he drags me around on his fruitless hunts. It gets hard to watch sometimes, not being able to reassure him when he finds another dead end in his search you." Conswella flinched a bit.

"I miss him too." She said quietly.

"I know you still love him Connie. I don't understand why you won't just put both of you out of your misery." Conswella's eyes began to water. She couldn't bear to talk about Draco. It was painful enough to relive their happy times in her dreams before they shifted back into her nightmares.

"You know why, Blaise." She said Blaise made a frustrated sound.

"I know it would make you both happy." He said

"It's not that simple and you know it." She shot back turning to glare at him. But he wouldn't back down.

"It's been four years Conswella, _four_!" He shot back "You've done nothing but pine after him while simultaneously condemning him to the torture of searching for you knowing he never will. You aren't giving him a choice; it's both selfish and cruel!" Conswella's face hardened,

"I've been called worse things." She inhaled deeply. "This isn't easy for me Blaise. I don't want him to waste his life looking for me, but I can't go to him any more than I could stay with you even _before _you joined the death eater ranks." Blaise rose to his feet then as well.

"I had no choice." He hissed.

"And I still don't. I can't, I won't endanger Marcello that way. I want to be with him but we both know that's impossible." She said her voice rising in volume before she caught herself. "He'll want nothing to do with me once he see's Marcello and refuse to choose, my son wins. Every time."

"Draco. His name is Draco go on say it!" He demanded. Conswella glared at him in silence. He shook his head sighing angrily. "You know for someone claiming to be so in love with him, you surely don't give him much credit. You think he'll reject you, or move on but four years later, but I notice that ring is still on your finger." Conswella gasped looking between her ring and Blaise.

"You know about the rings?" She asked.

"Who do you think helped him find the spells to enchant them? Of course I know. I have to watch him gaze longingly at his when he thinks people aren't looking. I see you doing the same thing, so don't give me this nonsense about him wanting nothing to do with you. If four years of you hiding from him hasn't removed that ring I'm not sure anything will. And don't forget Draco never liked anyone touching things that belonged to him." He said seriously. Conswella was speechless. "I'm not going to tell you what to do, just think about it." He told her. He kissed her forehead and apparated out.

Conswella stood immobile for a few more moments before breaking down. She cried in anguish and frustration. She cried in relief, but above all she cried for the turns her life had taken. She felt so weak, She had never cried so much in her life, but she couldn't help it. She thought on all the choices she had had to make, all the ones that had been taken from her; everything she had lost and everything she gained. All because of one fateful June evening, her world and the rest of it had changed forever.

Conswella wiped her eyes as she came to a realization, no a decision. Choices had been taken from her in the past but she could choose not to let them for her present and future. After all she had been through she knew the evils of taking a choice from someone. She deserved to be happy, and she would be, no matter how much it hurt to get there.


End file.
